Gallian Revolutionary Army
The Gallian Revolutionary Army was a nationalist revolutionary movement comprised of like-minded citizens, soldiers, and nobles. They are the main antagonists in ''Valkyria Chronicles 2''. Content 'Background' Cordelia Randgriz's revelation of her Darcsen heritage was widely accepted by most Gallian citizens but a significant number of people, including nobles and army officers, were angered to learn that the line of Randgriz was of Darcsen descent. Gilbert Gassenarl took advantage of this lingering anti-Darcsen sentiment and founded the Gallian Revolutionary Army for the purpose of ridding the country of Darcsens and creating a pure Gallia. The GRA was based out of Gassenarl castle and managed to seize control of much of southern Gallia, effectively cutting the country in half during the Gallian Civil War. It also received considerable albeit discreet support from the Atlantic Federation through a deal arranged by the Federation's ambassador, Jean Townshend. The Federation sought a more cooperative government in control of Gallia and Gilbert was prepared to make accommodations in exchange for a seat on the Federation Council. The GRA briefly took control of Randgriz after launching an assault on the Lanseal Military Academy in August. During a dispute between Gilbert and his son Baldren Gassenarl, Gilbert was executed by his son for attempting to ally with the Federation. Baldren took over leadership of the GRA but a series of battles quickly reversed the movement's fortunes. By December, Baldren's younger sister Audrey Gassenarl was dead and the Gallian Army had succeeded in retaking Randgriz and freeing the Archduchess. The remnants of the GRA retreated to the port city of Anthold, from where Baldren intended to escape to Federation territory using the battleship Dandarius. Unfortunately for the GRA, Lanseal's Class G pursued the rebels and boarded the Dandarius, ultimately slaying Baldren and inflicting enough damage to sink the battleship. The death of Baldren marked the end of the GRA as the remaining members surrendered. 'Leadership' *Count Gilbert Gassenarl, founder and leader of the GRA until his death at the hands of his son. *Baldren Gassenarl, self-proclaimed archduke after seizure of Randgriz. 'Armed Forces Organization' Beyond a small cadre of well trained and equipped forces originally loyal to House Gassenarl, the GRA's military prowess was severely limited. However, the Artificial Valkyria at the GRA's disposal allowed it to face numerically superior forces and still emerge victorious. Direct command of the GRA's military assets was in the hands of Gilbert's children. *Infantry Division, commanded by Baldren Gassenarl. *Armoured Division, commanded by Audrey Gassenarl. *Special Forces, also known as the Artificial Valkyria Corps, commanded by Dirk Gassenarl. Trivia *The GRA used the same type of tanks as the Gallian Army. *The GRA is very similar to the Spanish political movement of Carlism, formed by supporters of Don Carlos, the reactionary claimant to the Spanish throne against the more liberal Queen Elisabeth II (roles similar to those of Gilbert Gassenarl and Cordelia gi Randgriz, respectively). In addition, the GRA's flag is quite close to the Carlist cross, and their highly anti-democratic and authoritarian ideology is likewise similar. *The GRA has a small resemblance to the Confederacy of the American Civil War, seeing as they both spring from the southern portion of their country, are led by aristocrats, rebelled because of the government, and had racism as a part of their ideology. *GRA weaponry seems to have Norse themed names such as Jotun (Anti-Tank Lance) *Through much grinding, it is actually possible for Class G to kill more GRA troops than there are people in Gallia (at least by the mistranslated VC1 figure, since killing 4.32 million GRA soldiers would take a while: if it is imagined that killing one soldier takes 30 seconds, it would require playing the game continuously, 24/7, for little over four years) due to the fact that, gameplay-wise, the GRA can just deploy another soldier to replace any that are killed. *The GRA do not use all of the classes in the Class change system. The missing classes are Scout Elite, Sniper Elite, Trooper Elite, Gunner Elite, Mobile Lancer, Mobile Mortarer, Medic, Both Anthem Corps, Melodist, Armored Tech, Special Tech, Tech Elite and Tech Veteran. * The GRA possessed at least a single warship, the Dandarius. Whether it had other naval vessels is unknown. Category:Antagonists Category:GRA Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2